The adjustment and setting of thermostats and the programming that exists with such thermostats will determine how HVAC equipment is modulated and for what duration equipment should run. Many thermostats have complex and confusing controls and require a great deal of time to configure and program. In certain buildings with multiple units there are also multiple thermostats that require configuration and programming. If an installer must manually configure and program each thermostat over and over, accurate and efficient set-up of each thermostat may not occur. Also, individuals who receive a new thermostat may have difficulty navigating the complexities of thermostat settings. The present invention avoids such difficulties by allowing for the configuration and/or programming data of the thermostat to be quickly and accurately transferred from one device to another.